


Heartkiller

by deathdealerss



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathdealerss/pseuds/deathdealerss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom simplesmente brilha, pensou Richard, uma vez que apenas ao redor do seu cintilo ele poderia orbitar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Landfill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gabriela Cambi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gabriela+Cambi), [Sâmela Silva](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=S%C3%A2mela+Silva), [Aléxia Hetka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Al%C3%A9xia+Hetka).



Neve repousava sobre as baías vermelhas do Museu Histórico e das torres do Kremlin, escorregava pelas cúpulas coloridas da Catedral de São Basílio e enchia Moscou de tenras e invernais plumas amontoando-se nos cantos. A gigantesca árvore de Natal ainda impunha-se ali, quase no centro da Praça Vermelha, repleta de luzes, salpicada delas e de rajos branquíssimos. _É magnífico_ , Richard concluiu, relembrando quando, seis anos antes, não foi lhe dada a oportunidade de ver a capital russa coberta de branco, da preciosa cidadela ao mais ínfimo lar da periferia. O frio, todavia, extrapolava qualquer inverno que havia passado na Inglaterra, a ardência no ar daquele 27 de dezembro fustigava suas narinas e permanecia nos ventos rigorosos, severos como a terra de onde certamente vieram.

            Suspirou, desejando agraciar a bonita visão com, ao menos, um sorriso verdadeiro, porém deixou-se falhar. Uma névoa ainda mais densa formou-se ante seu nariz e, ao ouvir Benedict chamar como um condenado, deu as costas à sublime construção de Ivan, o Terrível.

            — Está um frio dos infernos aqui. — resmungou o colega de elenco assim que Richard entrou, esfregando as mãos enluvadas perante o próprio rosto vermelho e friento.

            — Depende da sua visão de inferno. — acomodou-se melhor ao couro do banco, sorrindo timidamente como também varria com as mãos a neve dos cabelos, tais tão negros que ele já nem se recordava do natural tom avermelhado.

            — Isso aqui ultrapassa a minha, Richard, acredite.

            A rir ele apenas se limitou, mirando pelas escuras janelas a cidade que corria por ele. Haviam seguido por uma das tantas ruas que partiam da praça, entrado em _Kitai-Gorod_ e permanecido lá por breves minutos, até que partiram para o bairro nobre onde, certamente, ficava o hotel onde se hospedariam pelas próximas semanas. _Não mudou muita coisa_ , observou, continuando a contemplar a capital que se dividia entre o tradicional e a implacável modernidade, um contraste vivo entre as eras de história. Viera gravar Spooks há alguns anos, embora, desde então, somente Moscou ostentasse a mesma face, agora apenas maquiada pela branquidão de um inverno feroz.

            Desde a Terra Média, inúmeras coisas mudaram em sua vida. Obteve sucesso, uma verdadeira guinada em sua carreira e um reconhecimento com o qual nunca havia sonhado, mas nenhuma reviravolta chegava a superar a ocorrida nos últimos meses. Pensar sobre fazia seu estômago girar e seu coração erguer-se colossal em um minúsculo espaço, apertar tanto sua garganta que falar se tornava uma difícil tarefa.

Tornou-se, em apenas um mês, um paradoxo ambulante, vivo, de carne e osso, um homem que apenas não se sentia feliz, mas via tristeza na alegria e dor na mais plena satisfação. Amava, mas não sabia se odiava — ou seria o contrário? —, brilhava em júbilo, mas seus sorrisos silenciosos mais eram notas de escuridão. Explodia, diminuía-se, via em coisas pequenas o que não deveria ver e, quando finalmente adormecia, via estampado nas pálpebras o mesmo rosto, sorriso e olhos, tais de alguém que haveria de ser apenas seu amigo, ou talvez nem isso.

Quase suspirava seu nome sempre que abria a boca, os tantos “Tom” e “Thomas” ansiosos pela liberdade que uma fortemente cerrada parede de dentes não era capaz de dar.

— Eu sei, é o fuso. — disparou Benedict. — Mal consigo manter os olhos abertos.

— Uh, o quê? — chacoalhou a cabeça, a fim de dispersar os pensamentos anteriores, os quais já haviam sido há muito esculpido os cantos mais obscuros de sua mente. Viu, então, que o amigo já o esperava fora do carro, com um gorro no alto da cabeça e dentes rangendo em sua boca.

— Oras! — ralhou o outro como um velho, gesticulando falha e displicentemente um dos braços, um movimento até robótico a seu ver. — Vamos. Não temos hospedagens no _Golden Ring_ para dormirmos no carro.

Foi com agilidade que Richard desceu, encolhendo-se ao mínimo toque da ventania e, embora não sendo necessário, ajudou o carregador com suas malas e agradeceu com um gentil sorriso. Degraus multiplicavam-se diante de seus olhos, a cada passo seu as escadas pareciam ainda mais longe de serem quitadas e, lá em cima, Benedict já o esperava sob o arco de entrada, iluminado pelas infinitas luzes a adornarem o edifício. Permaneceu ali, fingindo contemplar a gigante construção fulgurada desde o térreo até o mais alto ponto, porém prestando tão pouca atenção quanto fazia aos chamados de Bene. — Queres mesmo congelar, não? Honestamente, você e o Tom... — disse o outro, meneando a cabeça em desaprovação, disparando em Richard um tremor, uma sensação assombrosa de que talvez o amigo houvesse descoberto ou que tudo estivesse demasiadamente óbvio. — Vocês são românticos incorrigíveis.

Sua respiração seguinte tornou-se, então, um velado suspiro de alívio. Como resposta somente ergueu as sobrancelhas, forjou um breve olhar e continuou a marchar pela enorme e circular recepção do Golden Ring, repleta e esculpida por um mármore que se punha entre o vermelho e o amarelo pelas tantas luzes, lustres de cristais e o autêntico luxo da época imperial. Escorados no balcão seus outros colegas os esperavam e, com um solavanco no coração, primeiramente avistou os encaracolados cabelos castanhos, tais quase ruivos, partindo da cabeça daquele que vinha a sorrir com mais do que os lábios, mas com os olhos e seu próprio coração guardado neles. — Para terem demorado tanto, só podiam estar fabricando o carro! — Tom brincou ao abraçá-lo e em seu pescoço Richard pode sentir o hálito, a pele quente e macia de seu rosto e os caracóis ruivos pinicando-o. Apostava que estava vermelho, que suas bochechas agora denunciavam a velocidade e o ritmo alucinante que seu sangue tomara, mas, inocentemente, retribuiu o abraço.

— Ou fazendo outra coisa. — completou Ewan, também sorrindo e abraçando Richard enquanto Tom fazia o mesmo com Benedict. Amigavelmente, deu dois tapas nas costas de McGregor e apertou-o ombro contra ombro.

— Prefiro a segunda opção, então. — com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto, Richard murmurou aos ouvidos de Ewan e ambos riram; o escocês espontâneo como sempre era e ele, bem, camuflava sua apreensão na risada do próprio companheiro.

— Não se enganem. Tudo que ele fez foi me deixar no frio por meia hora. — Benedict resmungou ao entregar os documentos para a recepcionista, ato repetido imediatamente pelos outros três que agora se escoravam no balcão e, para o desespero de Richard, ficara entre Tom e Ewan.

 — É tão insensível assim, Dick? — Tom o encarou com o mesmo divertido sorriso que, curiosamente, estava sempre estampado em sua face quando Richard o mirava, ou pelo menos era essa a impressão que tinha marcada em si.

— Uhn, — deu de ombros — Bene que ainda não teve a sorte de ver o cavalheiro que sou.

A risada dos quatro ressoou, mas foi a de Hiddleston que ele mais ouviu, que movimentou e acelerou o que ultimamente vinha o aprisionando, agarrando-o com garras implacáveis. Subiu-lhe um calor, uma graça que muitas vezes o fazia sorrir e logo censurar-se fortemente. Havia algo no largo riso de Tom, no eco de sua gargalhada, no modo como cada linha de sua face sorria junto que deixava Richard maravilhado, acalentado em cada canto de seu ser. Mas um frio ainda mais rigoroso que o que rugia lá fora soprava invencível, infindável, pois por ele não eram os olhos sorridentes, fulgurosos, cristalinos em todo o seu júbilo extasiante.

— Talvez porque não seja, Dickie. — zombou Ben enquanto a cada um a recepcionista devolvia os documentos e Ewan perguntava como fora o Natal. Responderam brevemente, interrompidos por tantos falando ao mesmo tempo e pela jovem russa perante eles tentando chamar a atenção.

— Com licença, senhores, mas foram reservados somente dois quartos. — disse ela com um sotaque carregado. — Terão que dividir.

Ergueu as sobrancelhas, entre a surpresa e o desapontamento. Como o bom ator que diziam que era, poderia estar até fingindo perfeitamente, mas em segredo desejava sair correndo dali, esconder-se na solidão de um quarto vazio ou um lugar pessoal onde outro humano não haveria de pisar. Ensaiou chamar Ewan, chegou a abrir a boca, mas foi rudemente sustado pelo pior. — Eu e Bene em um. Richard e Tom, vocês se cuidam sozinhos, não?

Somente restou a ele engolir em seco, sua boca clamando por algo úmido, uma gota de saliva sequer. — Sem problemas. — disse Richard apesar da trave em sua garganta, soando estranhamente normal. Virando-se para a recepcionista, agradeceu em russo ao pegar o pequeno e dourado cartão e retribuiu então o alheio sorriso em sua face radiante.

Arrastando pelos ombros um peso invisível, Richard seguiu para os elevadores, singelamente atento aos passos lentos do outro atrás dele. Tom também murmurava para ninguém em especial, entre bocejos e suspiros cansados e pelo menos um dos resmungos ele escutou. — Merda, Ewan, merda! Pra que isso?

— Algo contra minha companhia? — _droga_ , grunhiu. Mal notou as palavras saindo de sua boca, pouco quando mirou Tom atenciosamente, contando, se pudesse, cada músculo seu a se movimentar de uma surpresa expressão a mais uma zombaria.

— Um tanto, sim. — parou ao seu lado, esperando a porta se abrir. Quando finalmente puderam entrar, não tardaram a trombar-se na entrada. Richard deu o espaço necessário e sentiu o pouco do perfume cítrico que vinha dele, forte mas ainda delicado ao tocar suas narinas.

— Não se preocupe. — finalmente dentro do cubículo ele pode dizer, embriagado, trêmulo pelo cheiro, pela presença, pelo simples som da voz de Tom. — Não vou machucá-lo. — piscou apenas um olho, curvando-se ligeiro ao encontro do painel e apertando o número 7 com a mesma mão trêmula.

— De qualquer maneira, Dickie, não ouse pular pra minha cama. — logo então Hiddleston soltou um ruído displicente, arrumando de sutil modo as mangas da jaqueta de couro.

— Não vou levar para o lado pessoal, juro. — como a água de uma barragem a desmanchar-se suas palavras escaparam de sua boca. Tais escorregaram por seus lábios, mas a gargalhada que se formou na garganta de ambos escondeu, perfeitamente, a pequena verdade que residia naquelas provocações.  — Aliás, bonita jaqueta.

**.  .  .**

Um baque vitimou a porta do quarto 783 e o ator Tom Hiddleston escorou-se nela, fuzilando com impaciência o amigo escocês falsamente alheio a sua presença ali. — Espero que esteja preparado pra morrer. — rosnou zangado, colocando bem a vista de Ewan a mão espalmada, pronto para lhe machucar como quisesse.

            — No _script_ é o Bene quem me mata, não seja bobo. — brincou abertamente, mordendo qualquer que fosse o petisco russo em suas mãos. — Já até sei o que é.

            — Me colocou no mesmo quarto que ele, caramba! Qual é o seu problema?

            — Um amigo apaixonado, acho. — deu de ombros, aumentando em Tom ainda mais a zanga. Podia jurar que estava vermelho, mais pelo medo que pela raiva. Parecia faltar-lhe sangue, alternativa, segurança de que passaria por aquelas próximas duas semanas sem se afetar, gritar, sentir a vontade excruciante de rasgar a pele e revelar logo o que queria. _Fale tudo que tem a dizer antes que seja tarde_ , repetiam em sua cabeça, mas era difícil suportar quando simples palavras carregavam tanto o que sentia quanto a possibilidade de perder, em um piscar de olhos, aquilo que já tinha.

            — Ok. Podemos trocar, então. Eu fico aqui e Bene vai pra lá.

            — Uhn-uhn. — negou. — Já planejamos uma festa do pijama. — completou enquanto ainda mastigava e sentava-se em uma das poltronas, colocando os pés já descalços em uma pequena mesa a sua frente. — Olha só, é sua oportunidade e não vou deixar que você a jogue fora. Já está assim há três meses!

            — Ewan, ele é hetero.

            — Você também era até três meses atrás.

            — O vi saindo do set com uma mulher na semana passada. — a cama rangeu quando Tom se jogou nela, passando pelo rosto ambas as mãos, respirando fundo entre elas e, quiçá, escondendo o brilho enciumado em seus olhos só por se lembrar da imagem, da moça de sorriso estonteante que muito se destacava, das mãos entrelaçadas... — Ela é bonita.

            — Isso te coloca mudo, por acaso?

            — Honestamente, Ewan! — exaltou-se, virando-se na cama e vendo o outro engolir algo que parecia um pequenino _croissant_. — Se eu falar, não vou ter nem mais coragem de olhar na cara dele! Me dá um, por favor.

            — Já te disse. Conheço o Richard e o máximo que ele vai dizer será “olha, cara, isso é muito legal, mas não vai rolar. Amigos ainda, pode ser?” — entregou-lhe o bendito pão e, esfomeado como estava, Tom o engoliu quase inteiro de uma só vez. — Coloque aquelas pomposidades todas e vai ser o Richard. Ou você, sei lá.

            — Com sorte ele nunca dirá isso. — sussurrou, distraído ao enroscar os dedos em uma linha solta de seu casaco. Perguntou-se, então, o que estava fazendo, fosse conversando justo com Ewan ou simplesmente apaixonado demais pelo colega de elenco com quem, há apenas quatro meses, passara a conviver. Conhecia-o de nome, filmes, eventos e premiações onde acabavam se encontrando e trocando algumas palavras, mas vê-lo, ouvi-lo, contemplá-lo todo dia havia sido um golpe fatal, como se já não houvesse achado, desde a primeira vez, estranhamente charmoso o afamado interprete de Thorin Oakenshield.

            — Isso mesmo, otimismo! — o amigo fingiu um espírito animado, chamando a atenção de seu olhar mais calmo, singelo e entristecido.

            — Quero dizer que ele nunca vai saber. — disse, suspirando e, ao colocar contra seu próprio o rosto uma das almofadas, gritou abafado pelo tecido. — Ainda sinto o cheiro dele.

            — Estava animado para contar dias atrás. — Ewan observou, podendo Tom se lembrar de sete dias antes, quando chegara ao set de gravações reproduzindo o curto monólogo que preparara, porém calando-se no momento em que os cintilantes e azuis olhos de Richard pousaram nos seus e prontamente se desviaram, como se encará-lo fosse um pecado imperdoável. — Sabia que tinha se aproveitado.

            — E eu devia fazer o que mesmo? É o mais perto que vou chegar! — grasnou Tom, a encarar incrédulo o amigo com também uma ponta de desânimo nos olhos e, em seu nariz, o cheiro amadeirado ainda tocava e se recusava a deixá-lo.

            — Eu vou ter que te embebedar, pelos céus.  


	2. Touch

— Só o Tom? — de súbito, um ainda encharcado e resmungão Benedict apareceu à porta do banheiro, com seu rosto anguloso contraído numa expressão de desagrado. — Sou eu quem precisa de uma bebida aqui. Qualquer coisa que possa me esquentar.

— Procure uma mulher. — num quase que perfeito uníssono, Ewan e Tom retorquiram, este trêmulo, temeroso por um breve momento.

O colega negou apenas com a cabeça, jogando água para todo lado enquanto enxugava os cabelos e ensaiava espirros incessantes. As feições contrariadas continuavam ali, gravadas em mármore, como se aquele fosse seu eterno e pálido aspecto. — As russas devem ser tão frias quanto esse tempo.

— Procure um cara então.

— Está se oferecendo, Tom?

Ainda que involuntário a ele, algo seco desceu por sua garganta, agravando o engasgo de inúmeras palavras, o sufoco do que nem mais seu coração suportava. Poderia, em algum outro momento, achar graça da brincadeira, mas tudo o levou ao quarto 778, ao outro inglês a quem, aberta e descaradamente, se ofereceria sem debates.

Com Ewan preparando-se para acompanhá-lo, Tom levantou-se da cama em um pulo, parando sob o olhar de Bene e dando-lhe, gentilmente, dois tapas nos ombros. — Me desculpe, amigo, mas amo outra pessoa. Agora supere essa rejeição o mais rápido possível, pois estaremos no bar.

A porta bateu surda quando saíram e ainda mais baixo foi o sussurro do amigo logo então, dizendo que, se fosse tão sincero daquele modo, tudo se encaixaria. Não era tão fácil, Tom queria dizer, mas se calou perante o momento em que finalmente entendera o significado por trás do que sempre diziam. Toda brincadeira tem um fundo de verdade, toda farsa um dia se torna verídica, mas nenhuma escola de dramatização o ensinara a suportar tudo sob a própria pele. Será que não podia, por um momento, se despir daquele manto de dissimulações, deixar apenas a transparência de um amor desnudá-lo? Queria ele apenas vestir aquele almíscar amadeirado, o azul dos estreitos olhos que nunca se demoravam tanto nos seus, o breve e gutural riso que, santo Deus, era capaz de descongelar a Rússia inteira, derreter o que havia nele de mais sólido.

— Tome aqui. — rapidamente, Tom entregou o cartão ao amigo, que logo destrancou a porta do quarto 778.

— Essa birra não vai te levar a lugar algum. — advertiu Ewan, antes de esgueirar a cabeça para dentro e chamar por Richard.

Ansioso, Hiddleston esperou por uma resposta, pelo barulho dos passos do amado (que ele já havia muito bem decorado o ritmo), pela voz baixa e assustada a repreender o outro, no entanto somente o silêncio gritou de volta. O calor em suas veias já pulsava nervoso, suas mãos inquietavam-se por baixo das luvas e a boca secava enquanto Tom esforçava uma posição indiferente pelos dois minutos seguintes. — Seu quarto é melhor que o meu. Não achei justo. — a retardar um bocejo, o desistente Ewan trancou novamente a porta e encolheu os ombros, num ínfimo gesto quase despercebido.

— Onde ele está? — ignorando claramente o infantil comentário, Tom seguiu sussurrando para si mesmo pensamentos inúteis, palavras que nunca haveria de dizer, falas do _script_ que ainda ecoavam, invasoras, em sua mente.

— Não duvido que ele já saiba. — murmurou Ewan ao aguardarem o elevador. — Ou pelo menos faça uma ideia de tudo isso.

— Não quero nem saber de onde tirou essa ideia.

— Você não esconde. — disse ele, parado ainda a frente do elevador aberto ao passo que Tom já escorava as costas e sentia sua nuca se arrepiar contra o metal frio.

— Não me importa muito que as pessoas saibam. Me importo que _ele_ saiba.

— Como eu disse, já deve saber. Você pode não ter notado, mas Richard é esperto.

Ainda depois de dispararem pelo terraço, Tom permaneceu em silêncio, ignorando as aleatórias colocações do amigo escocês, procurando entre os mais altos a cabeleira negra e o sorriso pela metade nos lábios finos. As pontas de seus dedos queimavam e, mesmo depois de tirar as luvas, toda sua pele pareceu pinicar sob a roupa e seu cérebro explodir em uma apreensão geral. Diante de seus olhos já não estava a magnífica decoração do Golden Ring, mas Richard desviando-se com um olhar entristecido, sete dias atrás, quando Tom estava pronto para dizer e... murchar. Estavam se evitando desde então, embora não gostasse de admitir, e lágrimas juntaram-se em seus olhos, pois Ewan havia de estar certo e Richard nada fizera para, ao menos, atenuar sua agonia.

Sentiu raiva, medo, desespero e um desejo de correr dali, refugiar-se na Inglaterra, em seu apartamento escuro e quem sabe compartilhar uma bebida ou outra com Lee.

— Vou ter que esquecê-lo. — disse, por fim, interrompendo tudo o que Ewan tagarelava e ele, por sua vez, não ouvia. — Não deve ser assim tão difícil. Até quando...?

— Temos mais três semanas pela frente. Depois a divulgação em setembro.

Pouco depois de Ewan, Tom entrava no bar dando de ombros, com a trave pesando na boca, a corrente estrangulando o coração. Avistou, então, Richard com uma dose entre os dedos, sentado à bancada para onde o escocês corria num vulto loiro. O nariz comprido mergulhava nas folhas amareladas de um exemplar de Anna Karenina, tal antes escondido entre peças e mais peças de roupa que Tom teria ou não traiçoeiramente espiado. Ainda de longe, admirava-o e sabia o quanto parecia bobo ao medir até onde as mais longas mechas negras cobriam as orelhas pontudas que, como Richard mesmo dizia, eram de elfo.

Mais que gravidade ou instinto, seus passos seguintes foram o implorar de carne, alma e coração. Sal ardia em suas feridas, mas ali, banhado pelo cintilo daquela palidez cristalina, Tom duvidada que a dor estaria ali ainda ao som de sua voz. _Tão perturbador_ , pensou ele, saber que nada seria esquecido nem detestado, mesmo que a doçura de seus sorrisos tentasse o enganar.

Foi um risonho Richard que Tom encontrou, embora estivesse por trás de mais uma pequena dose de vodca virada. — Não é tempo nem lugar disso, meu querido. — como uma mãe zangada, Ewan ralhou ao tirar o livro das vistas do dono, o qual mantinha o riso nos lábios, mas nos olhos o gelo de uma tormenta.

— É sempre tempo de Liev Tolstói, Ewan. E lugar. — disse ele, devolvendo às mãos de Richard o acabado exemplar.

— Por que sabe o que ele está lendo?

— Você é apenas dedicado, não é, amor? — sob o único arco de uma sobrancelha erguida, Armitage o encarava ameaçador com seu meio sorriso se formando enquanto falava, abafado pelo violento solavanco no peito do outro. Piadas do tipo eram um tanto mais normais entre eles do que deveriam, mas quando era Richard quem começava, Tom se surpreendia mais do que o bastante e um buraco estraçalhado tremia entre suas costelas. Aliás, quando é que tal coisa não ocorria? Tom já nem se lembrava de como era não estar apaixonado, caído sobre os joelhos e explodindo contra um mundo que não via sua dor.

— Por que faz isso? — talvez estivesse um tanto tonto, mas enquanto as palavras vazavam de sua boca, não conseguiu parar, morder a língua. Pela mão dotada de um estranho ímpeto, apertava os braços repletos de músculos daquele todo dono de seu amor, agarrava-o tão fortemente que a dor ousou contrariar a nada angelical face de Richard, o tão perfeitamente desenhado maxilar. — Esquece. — soltá-lo foi um tanto difícil, porém logo já estava cortando o ar com gestos displicentes e suspiros que pediam perdão. Sentia-se também abandonado, buscando o sumido Ewan e qualquer piada que este pudesse fazer.

— Está tudo bem? — perguntou ele, enfim, encarando-o ávida e pacientemente, como Tom bem sentia, mas desvencilhando-se quando foi retribuído. — Espero que... não... não tenha se ofendido com a brincadeira.

— Não há razão pra isso. — deu de ombros ao sentar-se e também pedir um tantinho de vodca.

— Talvez se perturbe com rumores gays.

— Honestamente, já ouviu falar de Hiddlesworth? — por um tempo, deixaram-se rir juntos, brindaram com as doses cheias e a ardência em ambas as gargantas. Por pouco Tom não pousou o copo ainda com bebida na bancada, interrompido pela mão de Richard agarrando seu punho e seu murmúrio clamando que dava má sorte.

— Copo cheio não volta pra mesa. — dissera ele.

E Tom bebera tudo, virara a dose inteira ainda sob um olhar de Richard estranhamente admirado, liberto e absorto no que quer que acorrentasse nele sua mirada. Bastou a ele sorrir que foi respondido pela mais sincera gargalhada, feita do calor que trazia lágrimas aos seus olhos, êxtase às suas veias e uma agradável dor ao seu peito. Queria abraçá-lo, sim, beijá-lo se pudesse, despir-se finalmente apesar do medo, fazer da admiração exacerbada e júbilo pulsante ouro sobre as feridas, brilho contra o sangue que ainda derramava insuportavelmente ao ser cutucado, vez ou outra, por espinhos, estrangulado por mãos infames e ferozes tormentas.

— Mais uma?

— Por favor.

Já tomando a garrafa nas mãos, Richard dispensou o _barman_ e serviu a ambos repetidas vezes, depois bebendo o pouco que restou direto do gargalo. Ofegos ritmaram sua respiração; como se esperasse por lábios para capturá-lo, o pomo de Adão subia e descia sob o contorno pálido da pele de Richard. Estando Tom já ligeiramente bêbado ou não, tinha a certeza de que avançaria se continuasse olhando, desenhando à distância o caminho de tantas veias do pescoço às pontas dos dedos, tais pousadas na simples e lisa capa vermelha de Anna Karenina. — Como sabia?

— O quê? — duas batidinhas no exemplar e ele despertou de um êxtase impróprio. — Ah! Ouvi você e Keira comentando sobre.

— Ahn. Ela já não devia estar aqui, aliás?

— Deve estar aproveitando um pouco mais o Rupert.

— Graças aos céus! — Ewan se intrometeu. Trazia, aliás, Benedict pelos braços e nos lábios um maroto sorriso que apenas Tom ousava adivinhar o que significava. — Vamos. Arrumei uma mesa.

— Pelo menos esse filme não vai mais se chamar “Meu Ex e Eu”. — com uma nova e cheia garrafa de vodca nas mãos, Richard seguiu o escocês a zombar, rir mesmo tímido na própria voz. Olhos já estavam um tanto enevoados, mas parecia ainda manter-se nas pernas, diferente de Tom, que rodava e se amaldiçoava por sua estúpida fraqueza para bebidas.

Em silêncio ele riu e se equilibrou nos pés. Distraiu-se, porém, pelo toque do celular, o suficiente para perder, como uma faísca em fuga, um dos traiçoeiros olhares que sempre o espiavam e nunca eram flagrados.

. . .

 _Ele simplesmente brilha_ , concluiu, restando-lhe orbitar ao redor de uma embriaguez ligeira, fraca, mas que deixava Tom ainda mais belo. Este sorria entre caracóis avermelhados, mostrava abertamente os dentes e a suave voz num ridículo folguedo que, oras, Richard amava, adorava cada vez mais, à medida que antes negava veemente o que havia o conquistado por inteiro. Não estava nos planos amar outro homem (pela maldita segunda vez), tornar-se um escravo de sangue e suspiros cuspidos em forma de poesia. Já esperava pela tuberculose, até, como um herói romântico faria, idealizava o que nunca haveria de tocar, ao menos não como fizera com Lee.

Suas memórias, traiçoeiras como eram, ousaram voltar aos anos anteriores, ao confortável apartamento em Londres que cheirava a vinho e algo que ele nunca soube identificar. Como deveria ser, tal aroma sumiu com o tempo. — Não sinto nada. — respondia Lee sempre que Richard perguntava, encaixando-se em seus braços e dando-lhe mais que um abraço apertado ou um beijo demorado que, por vezes, derrubava-os ao chão.

Tom tinha aquele cheiro, aliás, mas não era o natural de sua pele. Era algo mais além de álcool, perfumes ou suor. Doce, sim, ferino e delicioso, tão mais forte agora do que há alguns anos, tão mais intenso, eterno e incansável. Sentia-o até quando Tom não estava presente; no banho, no toque da água, na chuva e na neve, no Natal que passara com os pais, nos pulos que seu coração dava quando Hiddleston vinha aos pensamentos (e isso, convenhamos, acontecia com demasiada frequência). _Você tem um olfato apurado demais_ , dizia sua mãe, _sempre sentindo coisas que não deve_.

Uma vez ao menos, as palavras de sua mãe estavam enganadas. Aquilo era cheiro de amor, concluiu ele mais tarde, com uma dor no peito e uma ardência sob a pele, sempre sentindo coisas que, realmente, não deveria. Lee já havia sido um erro, um impulso que havia deixado ambos com ulcerações quase que incuráveis e nada do tipo deveria acontecer ou ser sentido novamente. 

E Richard indagava, clamava inúmeras vezes ao nada, por que diabos em quarenta e três anos não havia aprendido que jamais algo saia como o planejado, que expectativas são estraçalhadas o tempo todo e que olhares secretos não eram correspondidos por uma simples razão.

Mas machucava, como mil espinhos arranhando e rasgando a carne, Tom cambalear nas próprias pernas, sorrir distraído e atender o celular e esconder-se no escuro.

— Por Deus, ele ainda conversa com a ex? — Ewan sussurrou pelos ombros. — Pensei que só estivesse falando coisa com coisa.

— Quem é mesmo? — Richard fingiu-se de desentendido. Sabia muito bem quem era, conhecia-a de inúmeros eventos e, honestamente, qual o ator que não gostaria de dividir um filme com Jessica Chastain ultimamente?

— Jessica Chastain. Terminaram ano passado e, uh, ainda são, aparentemente, amigos. — revirou os olhos, sentando-se a uma mesa até que próxima de onde antes estavam. 

Sem nem mesmo notar, Richard pousou com força a garrafa na mesa, o bastante para assustar Ewan e Benedict e deixá-los intrigados. Talvez não só por isso. Seus lábios se apertaram instintivamente, o coração se contraiu e dilatou num segundo violento que mais parecia o arrancar de músculos por uma besta faminta. Mais do que em qualquer outro momento, seus olhos permaneceram pregados onde Tom estava, na alegria que invadia sua face enquanto conversava, nos olhos débeis enevoados pelo pouco de bebida. Onde estava seu controle agora? Notou até um passo inconsciente, as mãos tremendo para tomá-lo o celular e os lábios.

— Richard? — Benedict chamou, como um alarme para que ele disfarçasse, se sentasse antes que qualquer coisa tocasse a superfície. 

— Jonathan Rhys-Meyers, sim, os lábios mais doces que já beijei. Dick? 

— Daniela Denby-Ashe, de North & South. — rapidamente se inteirou do assunto, como se antes estivesse prestando inteira atenção. De certo modo, era uma das coisas que aprenderam como atores: estar atento a tudo, notar quando e onde deveria agir, embora estivesse arrebatado por completo. 

— Pensei que estivéssemos falando de homens aqui. — Benedict cantarolou.

— Nunca beijei um homem on-screen.

— Perdeu o melhor da vida, meu amigo. — disse Ewan. 

— Na realidade é outra história.

— O quê? — as sobrancelhas do escocês se franziram numa engraçada expressão, excêntrica e incomum como era seu humor. — Explique-se.

— Lee Pace? — mais tímido do que nunca, encolheu os ombros como se pudesse ser enterrado pela própria vergonha. 

Porém foi o riso que acometeu sua face logo depois, vendo o queixo de ambos os amigos caírem ao chão e os olhos arregalarem-se.

— Eu sabia, seu filho da puta! 

— Todo mundo parecia saber. Não se vanglorie, Bene.

— Pergunto-me quem ficava por cima... — sibilou Ewan, cantarolando do mesmo modo que Benedict fizera anteriormente.

— Você realmente precisa se perguntar? — servindo-se de mais um tanto de vodca, Richard riu, não antes de lançar um olhar a mais para o canto onde Tom continuava falando ao celular e apertar-se contra a própria carne. 

— Cale a boca. Sem mais imagens do tipo.

— Foi você quem pediu. 

Novamente McGregor revirou os olhos, pousando-os, suspeitos, onde Richard prendia os seus. A zanga, apesar da distração breve, ainda enrolava-se no estômago e no peito, provavelmente também na face, pois os lábios já ardiam de tanto mordê-los. Os pés batiam nervosos no chão e, quando se levantou, pensou em correr até Tom e pegá-lo pelos braços, dessa vez ele mesmo perguntar, seriamente, qual a razão daquilo tudo, de toda a gentileza, de toda a beleza de sua alma, de todas as malditas noites que passara em claro, bebendo na esperança de tudo ser uma ilusão causada por... ahn... a abstinência pela qual nunca sofreu? 

— Vou voltar pro quarto. Bebi demais. — declarou, deixando na mesa a parte dele que poderia pagar a bebida. 

Quando passou por Tom, evitou encará-lo, pensar nele e falhou miseravelmente. Havia lágrimas e calor subindo-lhe aos olhos e um desejo incontrolável de tocar, falar, invadir, arriscar o que já tinha e, em seus momentos de consciência, afirmava ser o bastante.

Perguntava-se, no entanto, o porquê de, em quarenta e três anos, ainda não saber que jamais teria um “bastante”. 

. . .

 

— _Holy shitballs_. — piscando mil vezes num tremendamente pequeno intervalo, Ewan professou em uma súbita iluminação divina, como ele mesmo nomeou. — Thomas William Hiddleston! — gritou, exatamente na hora em que o dito desligou o celular e voltava-se para a mesa. 

— Que é? 

— Vá ver o que o Richard tem. 

— Nem venha, Ewan.

— Entrega o livro, ele vai querer ler um pouco antes de dormir. — nem mesmo dando-se ao trabalho de olhar para o amigo enquanto falava, na esperança de conter o riso, entregou-lhe o exemplar que Richard fizera o favor de esquecer. 

Ainda com uma birra repleta da mais cômica infantilidade, Tom tomou o livro nas mãos e saiu andando duro, como ele bem sabia que faria. — Eu devo ter cara de cupido.


	3. Get lucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primeiro gay porn que eu escrevo, então tchau rs

Não havia nem mesmo tempo, ao que parecia. Na verdade, sua destruição era irremediável, seu destroçar iminente e o pouco que havia de consciência mais vulnerável que as lágrimas a romperem de seus olhos. Havia sangue neles e em sua boca, o gosto de desejos incontroláveis e longe de serem satisfeitos; muito além de sal, ardia no peito e no lombo o que nunca haveria de macular. Afinal, o mesmo calor que agora o banhava em gotas poderia estar nas pontas de seus dedos, a encher de pequenas ruínas toda a candura de Tom.

            Ao menos a si mesmo Richard não podia machucar, mas, pelos céus, como doía se tocar enquanto sonhava com as mãos de Tom substituindo as suas, a boca sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido palavras que Jessica certamente guardara. O pálido tórax subia e descia rapidamente contra o seu, porém era somente o seu clímax que chegava, os seus gemidos que eram ouvidos junto ao bater da água no piso.

            Entre cansados ofegos e espasmos que quase o levavam ao chão, Richard ria amarguradamente, vendo lágrimas se misturarem à fervente água do chuveiro. O vapor a pairar em nuvens escondia, como um conveniente véu, a mancha esbranquiçada escorrendo pela parede azul, mas sua mente o ridicularizava ainda em seu pleno ápice, o humilhava quando ninguém mais podia. Porém, quem mesmo ele era para negar tais zombarias? Um trágico moleque vivendo sua primeira paixão?

            Nem isso e mais que isso.

            Somente era patético. Patético, patético, patético. Da última vez que checara, já não era mais um adolescente para se masturbar deliberadamente durante o banho.

            Patético.

            Socando a parede como se a dor pudesse então ser ignorada, Richard murmurava zangado, xingava ninguém mais que sua própria estupidez. Chegou até a perder a noção do que via quando um de seus pés escorregou no chão úmido, mas ambas as mãos foram parar na fina e embaçada placa de vidro, prontas para equilibrarem-no novamente sobre as pernas. De nada adiantava, contudo, se já havia caído há um bom tempo: semanas, meses, quiçá anos.

            Para sua surpresa, algo mais havia o amparado em sua queda. Braços ainda empacotados por agasalhos seguravam-no fortemente pela cintura e, sorrindo sem graça, Tom metia erroneamente sua cabeça sob o jato d’água, com olhos longe da vergonha desordenada que era Richard. — Cuidado. — as bochechas estavam vermelhas, talvez queimando tanto quanto as suas próprias, mas o outro de certo ainda se dava ao trabalho de se manter gracioso. Todos os seus órgãos pareciam ter se juntado na altura dos olhos, pois Richard os sentia pulsarem contra seu cérebro, num cruel ato que retardava a fala e tudo o mais.

            — O que...? — mal balbuciando, sua voz se afogava entre a vergonha e o espanto, o constrangimento e as aceleradas batidas de um coração incansável, preso ali em sua garganta. — Há quanto...?

— Ouvi meu nome. — respondeu, hesitantemente estancando as esguias mãos um pouco acima da cintura e em seus lindos mas ridículos lábios um sorriso bobo. Hiddleston parecia recusar-se a soltá-lo; as marcas imaginárias de suas mãos gravavam-se ali, a brasa, na pele de Richard, muito mais quentes que a água. Antes que um arrepio lhe tremesse a espinha, Tom ofegou em sua nuca e, acidentalmente ou não, acariciou o lóbulo de sua orelha com a boca entreaberta, sibilante, silvando ruídos vacilantes em demasio. — Devia me deixar terminar isso. — suas longas garras já passeavam para mais abaixo, suaves em alguns pontos, mas em outros as unhas se aprofundavam mais, cravavam-se na pele em chamas. Uma de suas próprias palmas já acompanhava as de Tom, as guiava por partes mais sensíveis entre as coxas enquanto um sorriso era aberto contra a curva entre seu pescoço e ombro. — Da maneira certa.

Beijos já pontilhavam sua pele e Richard, impaciente, já segurava o outro pelos cabelos, apertava-o mais contra seu corpo e, inclinando um tantinho a cabeça para então poder beijá-lo, sentiu finalmente o gosto agora apinhado da ardência do álcool. Bastou uma lufada para sentir o cheiro da vodca afogar suas narinas, demasiado forte entre o vapor que tingia todo o ar de brumas. _Merda_. Afastando-se, deixou nas feições de Hiddleston traços confusos, espantados enquanto o outro o segurava pelo maxilar e observava friamente seus olhos.

— Você é fraco demais pra bebida. — disse ao fechar o registro da água e seguir para fora do box. Suspirava frustrado enquanto estapeava-se na cara e Tom, teimosamente, tornava a ligar o chuveiro, segurá-lo pelo braço e obrigando-o a se virar.

— Eu estou perfeitamente consciente. — de certa forma, nem sua voz conseguia desmenti-lo. Sílabas não se atropelavam nem fugiam, mas Richard ainda tinha medo de acordar no outro dia e só sua memória ter o que contar; ou pior, que Tom se lembrasse. Este, então, logo estava tirando seus casacos e jogando-os ali mesmo, formando um monte encharcado.

 Uma, duas, três peças foram atiradas, mas a camisa permaneceu lá, pois nem de ensaiar tirá-la ele teve tempo. Richard já avançava sobre seus lábios, porém toda sua urgência teve como resposta a doçura, a lentidão com que Tom os encaixava. A mão em sua nuca o puxava para mais perto, para um beijo mais profundo, finalmente mais feroz e ardente enquanto línguas se envolviam, gemidos e ofegos escapavam sem que nenhum dos dois precisasse apartar.

Desregradamente, Hiddleston foi empurrado contra a parede, preso ali pelo corpo nu e explosivo do outro. Agarrado pela cintura e pelos cabelos, Tom enganchava suas pernas ainda vestidas nas de Richard, ao passo que suas mãos e braços eram ocasionalmente imobilizados, segurados firmemente acima de sua cabeça. Beijos eram plantados em seu pescoço, lambiscadas perto de suas orelhas e leves mordidas em seu queixo traçavam um caminho pelo rígido maxilar. Richard tinha também a pele divinamente capturada pelos lábios macios do outro com beijos, mordidas e chupões que, por Deus, teria que esconder pelos próximos dias. Embora tentasse domar os movimentos de Tom, atiçá-lo ainda com ferocidade, era ele quem parecia cair em suas mãos, torturado por cada toque tão sábio. Seus dedos já libertos apertavam e arranhavam onde ele queria ser tocado, sua boca queimava em lugares que ele nem sabia que deixavam suas pernas bambas e, fosse por mãos, coxas ou qualquer outra parte, era maldosamente torturado. Nem sempre tão acidentalmente, sua ereção era tocada, atiçada enquanto sentia o gosto dos próprios gemidos escapar.

— Não provoque. — ordenou ele aos sussurros, próximo o bastante para ter seu lábio inferior mordido. Perdeu um tanto de tempo com o cinto e os botões da calça e, para a surpresa de Tom (que foi logo trocada por uma estranha e lasciva face sorridente), seus pulsos foram novamente presos, desta vez nas costas e amarrados pelo próprio cinto.

O corpo ligeiramente arqueado do outro facilitou para que Richard tirasse a calça, mas antes se ocupou em acariciar o membro pulsante sob a roupa, bombeá-lo levemente ao passo que observava, deliciado, Tom lutar contra os ofegos no fundo da garganta e na ponta da língua.

Outro beijo incansável uniu seus lábios; um mais molhado, profundo e repleto de mordiscadas, descendo, se estendendo até as imediações da clavícula, deixando altos vergões e gemidos por onde passava. O escuro tecido da camisa era sempre repuxado, dando lugar a mais pele, mais mordidas e êxtase, porém gula, luxúria e impaciência necessitavam de mais que um pequeno rasgo na gola.

— Não é sua camisa favorita, certo? — um tanto sem ar, Richard perguntou, recebendo apenas um menear negativo, um aval com a voz de uma leve malha se rasgando com dificuldade.

— Porra! — Tom exclamou, remexendo-se para se soltar e tirar por cima a camisa rasgada pela metade. Encarava atônito enquanto Richard puxava seu corpo e pontilhava o tronco agora nu de mordiscadas, leves lambidas que, ainda àquela altura, mandavam arrepios para sua espinha.

Mais suspiros e grunhidos eram arrancados enquanto Armitage demorava-se mais nos mamilos, lambendo e sugando; tomava também nas mãos mais carne, caminhava com seus dedos desde as costas até as coxas carnudas. Tom conseguira se soltar ocasionalmente e agora o agarrava pelo pescoço, arranhava sua nuca, explodindo no que parecia antecipação. De repente, separando seus lábios da pronunciada cova entre o tronco e as coxas, lá estavam dois de seus dedos, quase como se quisesse silenciá-lo.

— Eu faço isso. — disse ele, o mais firme que pode, mas sua boca entreaberta tornou-se mais trêmula quando viu seus dedos serem beijados da base até as pontas, onde Richard chupou, escrachando um sorriso depravado sem nem mesmo deixar de encará-lo, pinçando azul em azul. — Ajoelhe.

Havia sido uma fraca ordem escondida num ofego, mas Tom já o tinha a seus pés.

• • •

Quando Richard tomou sua ereção na boca de uma só vez, ele não teve como tirar os olhos, mas logo teve que procurar algo em que se agarrar, sucumbir aos tantos ruídos que se libertavam da garganta e se acostumar com espasmos que quase o derrubavam. Logo só o que sentia era o calor de lábios, boca e língua indo e vindo, longas investidas na glande, mãos bombeando e indo das coxas ao períneo. Levíssimas mordiscadas acabavam arrancando mais gemidos, tais cada vez mais altos, frequentes em meio a aleatórias palavras suspiradas. A quente e frágil pele era tão explorada, acariciada, sugada maravilhosamente nos mais sensíveis pontos que Tom mal acreditava estar em pé, ainda por esperar um grito escapar de sua boca. Seu ápice aparentava, ao mesmo tempo, estar tão perto e tão longe e Richard parecia saber, pois o torturava como nunca, deliciando-se com cada ruído, cada puxada mais forte em seus cabelos. Encarava-o sempre nos olhos, inclusive quando se esforçou para abrir mais as pernas de Tom e enfiou lentamente um dedo, então dois, fazendo com que o mais novo sentisse os nós dos dedos doerem em volta do registro. 

            Estava perto; sabia pelas pernas que mal se suportavam em pé, pelos ruídos ininteligíveis e pelo delicioso calor subindo cada vez mais, pronto para preenchê-lo, afogá-lo se possível. — Tá perto... quase... _por favor_. — sussurrava enquanto erguia a cabeça de Richard e sua mão continuava tocando-o rápida e lentamente, tal tão molhada e quente quanto o beijo que roubou. — Por favor, Rich... Richard... já... por favor.

            — Na minha boca, uh? — disse ele firmemente, antes de voltar a tomá-lo, lamber abaixo da glande e seguir até a base, sugar a pele prestes a explodir, chupar cada parte antes de Tom finalmente gozar em sua boca, estremecer tanto que foi preciso segurá-lo. Embora extasiado, bambo e ainda elétrico até as pontas dos dedos, ver Armitage engolir o que foi possível, limpar os cantos da boca e ainda lamber os dedos, o fez abrir o mesmo sorriso que logo foi beijado, ao passo que seu corpo era virado de frente para a parede e possessivamente agarrado pelas costas.

            Uma ligeira expressão de dor passou por seu rosto enquanto escondia o lábio machucado; havia o mordido tanto que sangue começara a brotar. Novamente, Richard se punha a abrir mais suas pernas, apertar suas coxas e mais uma vez enfiar tentadoramente dois de seus dedos na entrada antes de provocar-lhe do mesmo modo com o membro. Mordia também sua orelha, sussurrava obscenidades pontuadas por beijos e logo Tom estava implorando por tê-lo finalmente dentro de si. Ousava até puxá-lo para mais perto do que já estava, sentindo-o roçar ali, no lugar certo, como uma doce tortura, até que a primeira estocada o fez reprimir fracamente um grito.

Apenas dor o consumiu por alguns instantes, mas Richard já segurava seu rosto com um estranho carinho, acariciava a bochecha e o queixo com tamanha delicadeza que os beijos seguintes foram apenas castos roçares de lábios. — Olhe pra mim. — ordenou com um silvo escapando do pequeno sorriso molhado. Repetia sempre que Tom ameaçava desviar os olhos, fechá-los enquanto até as mais lentas investidas iniciais o causavam dor. Logo tudo se abrandou, é claro, e as estocadas se tornaram mais rápidas, fortes e ele não mais reclamou; apenas aproveitava os beijos desordenados, os gemidos inconsistentes, a completude indo e voltando ao passo que água e mãos incansavelmente caminhavam por suas costas, coxas, virilha e quadril.

Em sua boca o sangue continuava a invadir, porém o ferroso gosto confundia-se mais com a ardência, com o fogo que certamente invadira suas veias a partir de Richard. Escutava-o chamar seu nome, sussurrá-lo docemente e, entrecortado por gemidos mais e mais altos, repeti-lo como uma oração enquanto suas hábeis mãos também bombeavam fortemente seu membro. Clamando por estocadas mais intensas e rápidas, Tom tinha bem mais do que pedia, via sair de sua voz o prazer e a dor com corpos enlaçados por luxúria. Outro orgasmo vinha explodindo contra a carne e gritos contra a garganta. Dentro de si, sentiu Richard sucumbir, libertar-se em seu ápice, mas continuou com os movimentos fortes, incansáveis até que Tom o acompanhasse; o que estava perto. Bambeou entre os braços de Richard, caiu sobre ele aos ofegos, não reprimiu um ruído sequer. Cada espasmo demorado o eletrificava dos pés à cabeça, cada beijo em sua pele parecia pulsar mais que seu coração desregrado.

— Você fica tão mais lindo assim. — em sua boca, Armitage gemeu, puxando-o para um beijo mais moderado, porém não menos profundo ou lascivo. Abraçava-o ainda por trás e respirava sem muito fôlego, sorrindo então contra a curva de seu pescoço. As pálpebras sobre seus olhos estavam mais preguiçosas e cada carícia vinha com a delicadeza do riso que soltaram sem razão alguma aparente.

— Eu posso ficar assim pra sempre, se quiser.

— Vou encarar como uma promessa. — com um sorriso pouco comum para suas feições, Richard o deixou ali se banhando com a água quente. Em meio a tanto vapor e um delicioso cansaço, quase não conseguia respirar, mas tomou fôlego para rir sozinho, perturbadoramente, enquanto se lembrava das palavras murmuradas ao pé de seu ouvido quando nem mais consciente de seu próprio corpo ele estava.


End file.
